princekodifandomcom-20200214-history
Kodi
This a Fanic Animal Style by PrinceKodi Scene 1: Introduction On the Bright Morning Jenna had Given Birth to 3 Pups: Kodi, Humphrey and Kate and Balto came to see them with their Mother: Jenna and On the Other Side of Nome Princess the Wife of Steele and Daughter of King, Had Given Birth to Gmork who will Take Place in his Grandfather's Place in The Lord of Evil Scene 2. Grown Up All the Newborn Pups are all Grown Up and Riding a Log with Humphrey's Friends: Shakey, Rolly and Mooch and Garth's Only Friend: Garth. While Aleu is Celebrating her 18th Birthday at Charlie and Sasha's Casino. Gmork now an Adult then The Lord of Evil with Two Apprentices: Niju and Black Wolf along With their Wifes: White Wolf and Claw and Raised by his Great Grandfather Carface and His Moronic Son: Killer and On an Island Gmork sees an Attractive Female Huskey Scene 3. In Love Gmork Decides to go Meet the Huskey: Dusty who Reveals to be the Daughter of Niju's Rival: Nava. Her Older Brothers Classified and Tusky Husky were Bringing her back to The Pack to Celebrate their Father's 34th Birthday. Gmork Promises Dusty to Meet her There. While after Accidently Bumping into Winston's Daughters: Kate and Lilly they went for a Ride in Humphrey's Log without Friends and Garth fells in Love with Lilly and Humphrey Fells in Love with Kate. Aleu bumps and Fells in Love with a Handsome Hound: Copper Scene 4. Meet Gmork and the Gang The Night of Nava's Birthday Gmork and His Gang went to Crash the Party and Kodi sits on the Island Sad when His Sister and Brother had Fall in Love but not he and He Was pushed off a Cliff by a Big Black Grizzly Bear and Falls on Gmork and Dusty Developed a Crush on Him and Gmork becomes Jealous of Him and Decides to Kill Kodi and Chases him off and Nava Forces Gmork to Leave with the Rest of the Gang and Scolds Tusky Husky and Classified to be More Responsible. After Leaving Gmork Plans to Marry Dusty tomorrow Evening Scene 5. Gone Again After the Night Dusty comes looking for Kodi and Kodi comes home before Humphrey and Aleu Came home and Jenna becomes Concerned about what Happened to Kodi and Mad at Humphrey for Leaving him Alone over a Girl and Kodi Explains the Whole Story and Jenna Decides to go meet Dusty. Dusty Travels to Nome and Nava was Furious as he Sent Tusky Husky and Classified to Regain their Sister and Gmork is Furious of the Disappearance of Dusty and Sent his Great Grandfather Carface and Grand-Uncle: Killer to Retrieve her and Kill Kodi if they Have Too. Scene 6. The Search in the Hive/Kodi and Dusty Meet Again While Carface and Killer Search for Dusty and Fought she is in The Deep Cave and Found a Bunch of Eggs and Cocounded Citizens and Killer was Attacked by a Face-Hugger and Was Attacked by Xenomorphs and Came out of the Hive Alive. Dusty meet Kodi Again in his Birthhome and Jenna accepted Dusty and Dusty meet his Family and Dusty and Kodi went out for a Run and Kodi and Dusty Loved Eachother and Kissed on the Eclipse. Scene 7. Copper and Aleu After Kodi marries Dusty. Jenna and Balto Saw Aleu dating her Boyfriend: Copper and They Both been Kidnapped by Copper's Archnemisis: Buster and His Wife: Belladonna and Revealed that Buster is the Grandfather of Gmork. Kodi Rescues his Sister and her Boyfriend and Carfacr Bumped into his Father: Carface and Buster Allows his Father's Request to Join Gmork has his Third Apprentice and Head Back to The Fortress of Evil. Meanwhile Buster, Belladonna, Carface and Killer Hears Kodi making a Marriage Proposal To Dusty. Scene 8. Marriage/Gmork's New Plan Copper Plans To Marry Aleu and Tod has the Same Plan with Vixey. Meanwhile at Gmork's Lair when he is Furious to Hear that Kodi has Engaged to Dusty Himself and Plans to Dump Carface and Killer in a Facehugger Pit as their Punishment for their Failure, until they Bring up a Plan that Evolves a Bazoka 2,000. Gmork Sends his Second Apprentice: Niju along with Killer to Kill Kodi with a Bazoka while he Punishes Carface by Beating him Up Scene 9. The Queen of Evil/Strike III: Your Out While Gmorks Beats up Carface for His Numerous Failures, Until A Beautiful but Cruel Blue Fox who Reveals to be the Daughter of Scarface and Lady Blue: Sly and Holds her Hand in Marriage and They Both Beat up Carface as his Punishment. While Dusty walks with her Fiancee: Kodi Whiles Niju and Killer Aims their Bazoka at Kodi and Failed and Niju Yells I AM SURROUNDED BY MORONS and Crashes into a Building and Chased Away by a Man and His Hounds Scene 10. Reunited/Invasion While Kodi and Dusty Hides from Niju and Dusty realized Gmork Sented Him to Kill Kodi and Tusky Husky and Classified Came to Nome and Searched for Weeks and Shocked to Hear That Dusty is Engaged to Kodi. Then Gmork and His Army of Evil Reached Nome to Seek Vengence then Gmork Gave Niju and Killer a Punishment: Put Face-Huggers in Face-Hugger Cannons Scene 11. War/The Final Battle When Gmork Invades Kodi and Dusty's Home and Garth Helps His Friend Out along with his Fiancé: Lilly and Battles their Powerful Leader. Kodi and Garth were no Match for Gmork until they Come up with a Plan that Evolves Gmork Falling into Iceicles and Garth Leads him into it and Gmork missed the Target and Bumped into a Wall Causing Iceicles to Fall on Him, Killing Him and His Apprentices and His Wife Retreat and Copper Finally Marries Aleu and Everyone Lives Happily Ever After and Nava Accepets Her Daughter's Wishes. At Night Kodi Becomes a Husband to Dusty.